Solar panel installations typically require framed solar panels, or modules with frames within which the solar panels are attached, mounted on complex base structures assembled from posts, rails, clamps, and other fasteners. These base structures are often remain visible after installation and are aesthetically unpleasing. These base structures are also exposed to wind resulting in wind forces being applied to the underside of the panel or an array of panels. Accordingly, it would be desirable to mask edges of solar panel modules around the perimeter of the module or array.